In data storage systems, tape tends to leave debris on guides, particularly stationary (non-rotating) guides at lateral edges of the tape. Tape tends to leave debris upon magnetic read/write heads also. The prior art has provided some cleaning mechanisms such as abrasive cleaning tape; a dedicated brush for laterally swiping the read/write head; and the inventions disclosed in Poorman U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,212; Underkofler et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,377 B2; and Underkofler et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,621,656 B2.